IOW Uprising Results
IOW Uprising is the only television program of UK based company Immortals of Wrestling.It airs on Friday Nights on a bi-weekly basis. It commonly runs in conjunction with The Friday Night Project, Uprising's high ratings have often been attributed to this fact. Uprising showcases all of IOW's top talent as well as debuting wrestlers and lower carder, it has also been known to have female matches yet this isn't a common thing. Uprising 1 Results Taped for the IOW Video Wire *'Matt McDonald def. Cam Catchem & Tony Sanchez' **McDonald won the match via pin fall after hitting Catchem with the Sea to Sea Splash Uprising Taped in Wembley Arena, London. * Team Catwalk def. Flux ** Dean Brody pinned Tristan Silva of Flux after connecting with the Polaroid. *** T.C used spray paint Flux brought to the ring to blind Tristan. *'Daz def. Marcus Garrity' **Daz pinned Garrity after the Daz Bomb. *'Lionheart def. Jay Jameson' **Lionheart won via count out after Jameson was escorted from the ring by Police officers * Twist def. Y72 ** Twist won via pin fall after connecting with the Twister *** This would be Twist's third straight win over Y72, the other two tacking place throughout their careers in Society of Sim * Dante def. Joe Riot ** Dante pinned Riot after hitting The Trend Killer onto a Steel Chair whilst the referee was down. Uprising 2 Results Taped for the IOW Video Wire * Jay Jameson def. Marcus Garrity ** Jameson pinned Garrity following a Shooting Star Press Uprising Taped in MEN Arena, Manchester * Daz def. Matt McDonald ** Daz pinned McDonald following the Daz Bomb. * Lionheart def. Twist ** Lionheart shockingly pinned Twist Y72 interfered hitting Twist with the Y-Driver behind the referee's back. * Joshua Leo Outland def. Cam Catchem ** Outland pinned Catchem after hitting his finishing move the JLO. *** After the match, JLO continued the beat down on Catchem. Cam had to be stretchered towards the back. However Josh would intervene, pushing the stretcher off the ramp way, into a Pyro Box. * Y72 def. Joe Riot ** Y72 pinned Riot using the ropes for extra leverage after hitting the Rain Maker. * Managing Director of IOW Alex Leroy announced that on Uprising 3 a four man mini-tournament will commence featuring Twist, Y72, Dante and Joe Riot, with the winner of the tournament becoming the first IOW Champion Uprising 3 Results Taped for IOW Video Wire * Dean Brody def. Marcus Garrity, Axl Aries & Jay Jameson ** Dean Brody pinned Garrity after the Brody-Plex. Uprising Taped in the Liverpool Big Top Arena * Mr. Pink def. Lionheart ** Mr. Pink won via his Shooting Star DDT known as the Pink'd. *** This would be Lionheart's first defeat in IOW. * Joe Riot def. Y72 to advance in the IOW Championship Tournament! ** Riot won via pin fall after connecting with the Dollar Shot. *** This was the first of two semi-final matches to crown the first IOW Champion * The Buck & Tony Sanchez vs Josh Outland & Daz went to a no contest! ** This match came to an end when Daz, Sanchez and special guest referee Matt McDonald engaged in a three way brawl. *** Earlier in the night Josh Outland and Daz argued over who is the better athlete, however The Buck, Tony Sanchez and Matt McDonald hit the ring brawling with Daz and Outland respectively. **** Matt McDonald severed as the Special Guest Referee. * Dante def. Twist to advance in the IOW Championship Tournament! ** Dante one via pin fall after interference from Y72. Y72 hit Twist with a Steel Chair behind the referee's back *** This was the second straight week Y72 cost Twist a match. **** This was the second semi-final match to crown the first IOW Champion. Uprising 4 Results Uprising Taped in the Glasgow SECC Arena * The Buck def. Mr. Pink ** The Buck took the victory with The Buck Stops Here. * Matt McDonald def. LionHeart * Twist and Y72 brawled backstage, ending up in the parking lot. Twist delivered the Twister to Y72 on top of a car. ** Following the brawl, Alex Leroy announced Twist and Y72 would face off at Summer Fallout in a Last Man Standing Match. ** Matt McDonald took the victory with the Sea to Sea Splash. *** This was the second straight defeat for LionHeart. * Dante, Daz & Y72 def. Joe Riot, Twist & Tony Sanchez ** Dante rolled up Riot as Riot attempted to hit the Dollar shot on Daz. *** After the match, Riot and Dante brawled until Dante bailed. Summer Fallout Summer Fallout Results Uprising 5 Results (Season 2) Uprising Taped in the Birmingham NEC Arena * '''Lionheart def. Mr. Pink ** Lionheart got the win via pin fall after a Swedish Claw Slam. * Supreme Thunder def. Team Catwalk ** Omega pinned Darren Daniels following the Doomsday Leg Drop Bulldog. * Daz def. Jay Jameson to retain the IOW British Rose Championship ** Daz pinned Jameson after the Daz Bomb. *** Following the match, Kai Sears made his IOW debut, leaping the baricade and attacking Jameson. He'd be escorted from ringside by Security. * Joe Riot def. Y72 to retain the IOW Championship! ** Leroy called for the bell as Riot had the Final Turn locked in on Y72, despite the fact Y72 did not tap out. *** After the match, Dante and Y72 challenged Riot and Leroy to a Tag Team match next Uprising. Uprising 6 Results (Season 2) Uprising Taped in the eXcel Arena, London Docklands. * Daz def. The Buck to retain the IOW British Rose Championship! ** Daz made Buck tap to the Great British Cloverleaf. *** During the match, Kai Sears made his way through the crowd, carrying a "Join the Revolution" sing. He'd be escorted out by Security once more. * Team Catwalk def. Tristan Silva & Omega ** Brody pinned Silva after Darren Daniels hit Tristan with the Model Behaviour. * Doom def. LionHeart ** Doom pinned LionHeart after the Twiztid-Sault. *** After the match, Apocalypse lay out LionHeart with the Widow Maker. **** Apocalypse made their IOW Debut earlier in the night. * Joe Riot & Alex Leroy def. Y72 & Dante ** Riot pinned Y72 with his feet on the ropes for extra leverage. *** After the match Kai Sears re-appeared, leaping the railing and attacking Joe Riot. Kai announced he just joined a Revolution against Alex Leroy. Uprising 7 Results (Season 2) Uprising Taped in Odyssey Arena, Belfast Ireland * A Rematch between Dante and Joe Riot for the IOW Title at Theory of Chaos was announced. * '''Buzz Buchan def. Flash ** Buzz pinned Paris after hitting him with the Buchan Bomb. *** Paris put his foot on the rope at two but Silva kncoked it off before the referee saw. * Mr. Pink def. Josh Outland ** Pink pinned Outland following the Pink'd. *** Outland attempted to hit Pink with a steel chair, however the referee prevented him from doing. He shoved Josh into Pink's path, allowing Mr. Pink to connect with a kick to the head. It was later revealed the referee was Twist in disguise. * Daz came to the ring and cut a ;promo, saying he had gone through every challenger he has. Johnny the Intern interrupted, informing Daz he has an opponent for Theory of Chaos ... Zach Zero. ** After the announcement, Daz attacked Johnny. * Lydia Frost def. Melissa Chambers ** Frost got the win via pin fall following the Frostbite *** After the match Team Catwalk tried to beat down Frost but CmTp made the save. **** This was the first ever Women's match in Uprising history. * Kai Sears vs. Dante went to a No Contest! ** Riot hit the ring, attacking both competitors leading to the No Contest. *** Leroy made the match early in the evening. Uprising 8 Results (Season 2) Uprising Taped in the Hallam FM Arena, Sheffield. *'Lydia Frost & Tha Doctor def. Team Catwalk' ** Tha Doctor pinned Melissa Chambers after hitting her with The Prescription *** After the match Mailman confronted his partner. He asked Tha Doctor why he hit Chambers with the move rather than Brody. **** Before Doc. and Mailman could settle anything, Team Catwalk challenged them as well as Lydia Frost to a six person tag match at Theory of Chaos. The challenge was accepted. * Daz def. Cam Catchem ** Daz used new finishing manoeuvre the Dazaster Driver before forcing him to pass out to new Submission hold the Rose Clutch. *** After the match Zach Zero hit the ring to save Cam from a Daz beat down. Daz bailed leaving Zero in the ring. * The Buck vs. Kai Sears in a Loser Leaves IOW match is announced for Theory of Chaos. *' Insane Mauler def. Mr. Pink, Marcus Garrity, & LionHeart' ** Mauler pinned Pink after the Death Drop. *** Mr. Pink attempted to hit the Pink'd on Mauler however Doom shoved Pink from the top rope. **** After the match Apocalypse attacked Mr. Pink, they attempted to hit him with the Widow Maker onto a chair but LionHeart made the save. * Omega def Tristan Silva ** Omega won via pin fall with a modified crucifix roll up. *** Silva tried to steal the match when he covered Omega and put his feet on the ropes for extra leverage, however Flash pushed Silva's legs off of the ropes leading to Omega's victory. **** After the match, Joe Riot attacked Omega and Flash. He applied the Final Turn on Flash, injuring the ankle. Zach Zero ran to the ring, making the save before Riot could do further damage, starting an impromptu match between the two. * Joe Riot def. Zach Zero ** Daz distracted Zach, allowing Riot to hit the Dollar Shot for the victory. *** After the match, Dante hit the ring, attacking Joe. Leroy would blind side Dante with a chair, allowing Riot to beat down on Dante. Leroy announces the Theory of Chaos match will be contested inside a Steel Cage. Theory of Chaos Theory of Chaos Results Uprising 9 Results (Season 3) Uprising Taped in SEEC Arena, Glasgow, Scotland. *'Team Catwalk (Mailman and Brody) def Billy Club and Lee Fall' **Brody pinned Fall after the Fashion Taught Fashion Learnt! *'Kimberley Robinson def. Lydia Frost' **Newcomer Robinson pinned Frost with a school girl roll up. ***After the match Frost challenged Robinson to a rematch, Kim accepted. *Tha Doctor cut a promo aimed at former partner Mailman *'Omega def. Tha Doctor' **Omega got the pin following the Air Canada ***After the match Omega performed a promo aimed towards Apocalypse, he proclaimed war against them. *Apocalypse came to the ring and told the world they believe to be the most dominant force in IOW. They then challenged IOW Tag Team champions Flux to a title match. *'Apocalypse def. Flux to become NEW IOW Tag Team Champions!' **Apocalypse took the fall and the titles after hitting the Widow Maker on Buzz. *Kai Sears came to the ring and announced he is now officially a member of the IOW Roster. **Leroy interrupted and announced he intends to make Kai's life a living hell, he then sent Goliath to the ring for a street fight between him and Sears. *'Goliath def. Kai Sears' **Kai passed out from Goliath's Jaws of Life ***After the match Leroy announced a second to begin right now. The mammoth Mark Anthony was introduced. Before the match began Dante came charging to the ring and made the save. He then called out Daz. *'Dante vs. Daz went to a no contest.' **Goliath interfered and attacked both men resulting in a no contest. ***Leroy then proclaimed Goliath to be the new number one contender. See Also Summer Fallout Results Theory of Chaos Results External Links IOW Official Site Category:Federation shows Category:Immortals of Wrestling Category:Shows taking place every Friday Category:2006